Depression (also known as depressive disorders or depressive symptoms) includes common but serious disorders of the brain characterized by combinations of signs and symptoms that may include feelings of hopelessness, guilt, worthlessness, and/or sadness alongside changes in sleep and/or eating patterns. While complex depressive disorders are thought to be caused by multiple factors, it is widely accepted that these disorders generally have a neurochemical component. Current treatment regimens often consist of a combination of psychotherapy and one or more medications to regulate neurotransmitters such as dopamine, serotonin and norepinephrine.
Current pharmacological methods of treatment for depressive disorders can be efficacious, but they often have significant drawbacks. Many anti-depressants have a latency period of two to three weeks, a delay that can be life-threatening to a patient who is depressed. After this initial period, if a chosen therapeutic shows little or no effect on the symptoms of the patient, the treating physician may alter the therapeutic regimen by increasing the dosage of the chosen drug or by recommending an entirely new compound. Even after a medication proves efficacious, the patient may suffer side effects such as dizziness, weight gain, and a loss of libido. The patient may also develop a tolerance to the drug, leading them to take ever-increasing doses in order to achieve similar results. In certain cases, chemical dependence may also develop, leading to potential abuse and, in the case of abrupt discontinuation, major withdrawal (including the risk of grand mal seizures and death).
While certain treatments for depressive disorders do exist, many commonly used therapeutics suffer from significant drawbacks including inefficacy, latency periods, tolerance, and chemical dependence. There is therefore an urgent need for new and improved methods of treatment for these disorders that may be used alone or in conjunction with existing therapeutic modalities.